transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Skyfire
Biography War for Cybertron Skyfire arrived at Trypticon Station, only to find the hangar in ruination. She was informed by Jetfire that Megatron had attacked. She offers to warn Optimus, but instead makes her way towards Jetfire. She arrived in the Main Hub and disabled Barricade as The Seekers pledged Allegiance to Megatron. She then fled Trypticon Station with Jetfire. She arrived in Corcapsia, where she and Jetfire warned Optimus of the Seekers' betrayal. ''War for Cybertron Part 3'' She returned to Iacon, where she asked Optimus if she could transfer to the Elite Guard, and was granted the request. She joined her new Teammates to Kaon aboard Omega Supreme. She arrived in Kaon and began attacking. She saved Jetfire from being killed by Starscream, by injuring the Seeker. She landed and approached Starscream, only to be mauled by a missile from Slipstream. Lying injured, she called Evac for aide. She was evacuated back to Iacon by Medix. After an hour, she reawakened with Jetfire in Iacon's Medical Bay. She was advised by Ratchet to rest, only to fly out towards Corcapsia. She was requested by Ratchet to return, but ignored the Medic. She arrived in Corcapsia and went on an Air Strike, that killed Thunderblast. She was insulted by her new commander, before going over the warning made by Thunderblast with her. She was then ordered to scout the perimeter for more Decepticons. ''War for Cybertron Part 4'' 14 years later, she had joined Rollbar and Nightbeat to pick up a team of Autobots in the Sea of Rust. Upon arrival, she jumped off the Shuttle with Nightbeat and carried an exhausted Hot Rod back onto the shuttle. She then returned to Iacon with her fellow Autobots. Upon return to Iacon, she carried Hot Rod off of the Shuttle. ''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1'' A year later, she boarded The Ark before it blasted off into Space. After The Ark passed through the SpaceBridge portal and crash landed on Prehistoric Earth, Skyfire was among the Autobots deactivated in the crash. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 3'' TBE Relationships * Autobots -Allies ** Jetfire -Ally and Template; Brother * Decepticons -Enemies ** Seekers -Allies-turned-Enemies ** Thunderblast -Enemy; Victim Appearances # War for Cybertron Part 3 # War for Cybertron Part 4 # The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1 # Fall of Cybertron Part 3 Notes * Her name was originally Jetfire's name in Transformers: Generation 1. I wanted to use the 'Skyfire' name, but since Jetfire's name now fully belongs to him, I decided to make a new version of 'Skyfire'. This Skyfire is a female Sister-like Clone of Jetfire. Her design was inspired by G1 Skyfire's appearance. * My idea for Skyfire would be for her to be voiced by Ashleigh Ball, who also voiced Rainbow Dash in My Little Pony. Both Skyfire and Rainbow Dash would have some similarities. ** Both are experienced flyers ** Both are head strong/ VERY cocky ** Both are brave ** Both are Loyal to their team * In an Easter Egg to Ball's role as Rainbow Dash, Skyfire would say that she loves rainbows, and would have a small Rainbow emblem somewhere on her chassis.